Megaman (Rock) Vs Megaman X
Interlude Wiz: Two robots created by Dr. Thomas Light to save the world from evil robots ... Boomstick: And be more armed than a military squad Wiz: Rock, The Original Megaman Boomstick: And the 21XX, Megaman X. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Megaman (Rock) Wiz: In the far 20XX, comes a brighter era for robotics, robotics genius, Dr. Thomas Light, created a line of highly advanced robot with artificial intelligence who would do the most dangerous jobs for Human ... Boomstick: Robots Masters! Bombman, the biggest terrorist of the time ... and the revolution of the controlled remolicion. Wiz: Gutsman, who can carry very heavy materials, Cutman who take care of afforestation ... Boomstick: Elecman who serves as a driver with legs, Iceman, a freezer of miniature size ... Wiz: And Fireman, who would diminish waste. Boomstick: But besides these 6 Robot, Ligth created two additional robots, Rock, perfect wizard and his sister Roll, the stereotype of the girl housewife. Wiz: But ... Boomstick: There is always a damn But ... Wiz: Fellow Dr. Light, the scientist Albert Wily jealous of his success prepare a plan so crazy it just might work... Boomstick: conquering the world with the robot masters of Light. Wiz: Seeing the chaos caused by his "brothers" Rock will appeal to Dr. Light who became a Super robot battle to stop the Robot Masters. Boomstick: By giving him super cannon-arm, a super great helmet and ... Superman's underwear? is seriously? Wiz: If you think this is bad, just look at the cover of the first game here in america Boomstick: But what the hell is this guy ?! Wiz: ahem ... After amendments, Rock went from being a simple wizard, it became ... MEGAMAN! Wiz: As Megaman, Rock armor is made of Ceradium Boomstick: Other metal fiction that somehow is stronger and lighter than titanium. Because directors are not an original idea in occasionally? Wiz: I do not know. Rock works with a solar battery that generates more energy than an atomic battery. Megaman's main weapon is the Mega-Buster ... Boomstick: An incredible arm-cannon that shoots Lemons ... Wiz: bullets are actually coming from the solar battery of Rock, which has the power to blow up a wall of a shot ... Boomstick: But in the game Megaman 5, Dr. Light Megaman improved the cannon, which allowed him to charge a more powerful shot and you can also convert your other hand on another Mega-Buster boost the power of the shot, but can overheat and die ... but what is that compared with much more firepower Wiz: But the Mega Buster is far from being the only weapon you can use Megaman ... Boomstick: Rock has integrated the Weapon System Variables, which allows Rock, copy the weapons of the Master Robots. Wiz: Rock to about 72 Robot defeated in their history, but will occupy only 14 weapons.: Weapons * Hyper Bomb * Super Arm * Metal Blade * Atomic Fire * Time Stopper * Crash Bomber * Air Shooter * Leaf Shield * Ice Slasher * Thunder Beam * Bubble Lead * Magnet Missile * Hard Knuckle * Top Spin * Black Hole Bomb * Flame Blast * Flame Sword * Thunder Claw Wiz: The Hyper Bombs are powerful explosives, the Super Arm allows Megaman heavy lifting ... Boomstick: The metal Blades, the best weapon of Rock allows you to launch up to 102 Rotary blades made of Ceranium, the Atomic Fire lets you launch a fireball has charged that the heat of the sun's surface ... Wiz: The Time Stopper can freeze time around, but can not use your other weapons, Crash Bomb are those that can be stuck to any surface and can fly a wall ... Boomstick: The Air Shooter lets you throw a lot of tornadoes, The Leaf Shield allows Rock, protect and throw a sheet made of Ceranium ... Wiz: The Ice Slasher allows you to freeze anything, the Thunder Beam lets you launch a powerful electric discharge 10,000 Votls ... Boomstick: Megaman with Bubble Lead can throw bubbles of sulfuric acid, the Missile Magnet magnetism can fire guided missiles ... Wiz: With the Hard Knuckle, Rock can throw your fist like a missile, the Top Spin, Rock can give a rotary blow to the Air ... Boomstick: the Flame Blast, can launch an incredible burst of fire with the Black Hole Bomb can create a mini black hole. as it does? no idea Wiz: with the Flame Sword, Megaman creates a hot plasma sword and the Thunder Claw, can attack with a kind of electric whip Wiz: But even without these weapons, Rock is a tough opponent, in its ground state, Megaman has achieved great force to stop the collapse of a fortress of Dr. Wily, defeating Ra Moon, survive reentry into the atmosphere and be able to jump normally in Jupiter, whose gravity is approximately 3 times larger than Earth and also managed to defeat Robots Masters exceeding Mach 7. Apart Megaman has good moves, Megaman can give a sweep to attack and dodge enemy attack. Boomstick: also can give Shoryukens their opponents... but he calls the Mega Upper and its companion to the best pet in the world, Rush, the Robot dog, a pet that does not stain the carpet, do not shred your furniture and can become a Super Jet and a super armor Wiz: The Rush adapter allows you to power flying Rock increase their incredible strength and speed and shoot his fists as projectiles Boomstick: If a Super Dog is not enough, Rock has to Beat, which can break giant meteors with the head and leaving healthy and safe. Wiz: If it needs a refill, Eddie has a transport robot that can go wherever the Rock, the bad is that it does not control what's in your head. Boomstick: That useless ... well, if Rock is facing a very powerful opponent to be used at Rush, Beat and Eddie for the Hyper Adapter and become ... HYPER MEGAMAN ... that somehow like Mazinger Z. Wiz: With this adapter, the Mega-Buster Rock can fire a powerful burst of energy, shoulders have rocket launchers and can make Rush, Beat and Eddie attack the opponent. Boomstick: Shit, yet this could be unstoppable ... if not you have a time limit. Wiz: Megaman spite of its weaponry, not to destroy their brethren Robots and He prefers to avoid combat with the robot masters of Light. Boomstick: Ja, that fag. Wiz: But despite all humanity always stands up, even if it means destroying robots, showing maturity. Boomstick: Even at the end of Megaman 7, the treatment to kill Wily, despite the fact that it breaks the first law of robotics. Wiz: This shows that the A.I. Rock to apparently evolved to have free will. "I Am More than a robot!! Die Wily!!" Boomstick: Thanks to all these skills and weapons Megaman is the greatest hero of his time, but we'll see how he manages with the greatest hero after 100 years "We're going to stop you! Come on, Rush!" Megaman X Wiz: In 20XX, Dr. Thomas Light managed to create a robot with a factor-X, a robot with free will, so they named "X" Boomstick: Haha that more silly name is not true, Wiz Wiz: If Boomstick, but this is because in algebra ... Boomstick: Agh ... always ruining everything Mathematics. Wiz: The Variant X means "unlimited pontencial" Light pontencial fearing that this will be used for evil, I encapsulated to X for 30 years to mature. Boomstick: Heh, the solution that every parent needs, lock up your son 30 years to be mature Wiz: Boom!, the end, X was found by Dr. Cain in the 21XX, who when analyzing systems (which did not understand all that well), thus reating the robot who think like humans. Boomstick: The Reploids ... but a robot named Zero, created 30 years ago by Dr. Wily, scattered a virus, which turned evil a large portion of Reploids, the Mavericks. Wiz: And conbatir this threat, X joined the Mavericks Hunters along the reformed Zero Wiz: X armor is made of "Titanium-X" which appears to be lighter than using Rock's Ceratadium Boomstick: ... No words Wiz: The main weapon of X is its "X-Buster" or Mega-Buster Mark-17 Boomstick: This guy seems increasingly to a copy of Rock, looks to have a chip Variables Weapons Wiz: Yeah, but we will not take into account ... Boomstick: ehh? Wiz: What characterizes X are not these weapons are their armor Armor * Falcon Armor * Blade Armor * Gaea Armor * Fire Armor * Glide Armor * Ultimate Armor * Supra Ultimate Armor Wiz: Each armor X wins Giga Attack, a special attack which is different from the armor is used, but the vast majority do not work without a piece of armor. with the Falcon Armor, X can fly, throw a shot that goes through defenses and his Giga Attack lets shoot horizontal and vertical gusts. Boomstick: With Blade Armor, X can use a copy of the Zero's Z-Saber, being his Giga Attack, with the Gaea Armor gives X an increase of defense, managing to take 75% damage and use this energy in his Giga Attack, but all attacks with this armor has a very low range ... Wiz: With Fire Armor, the X-Buster becomes a X-Collider that zaps enemies, and gives immunity to fire, the Glide Armor can float, launch a giant energy sphere and make a large-target Laser Blast as Giga Attack and with the Ultimate Armor, X gains the ability to use the Nova Strike, with which can abalanzarce their enemies with great power but only in a straight line. Is the X's Best Armor. Boomstick: And with the Supra Ultimate Armor, X has access to a large number of weapons from missiles, cannons, machine guns and more float backpack can point their artillery to a target by a sensor in his left eye. Wiz: but despite all this artillery, X has unlimited potential which is activated during a crisis situation surpassing their own limits. In addition Megaman X can use the Trigger Action, a special move that allows Megaman use a Shot Change more powerfull for the Original Boomstick: This robot is very strong and advanced, but will have enough to defeat his predecessor Fight Prelude It is observed X, in his hometown in the 21XX but is suddenly teleported by an unknown being, ending in a glass tube. Megaman X: But what the hell ... '' From the shadows comes Dr. Wily, with a haughty smile on his face '''Dr. Wily:' So this is the best robot of Light in the future? Megaman X: Who are you? Dr. Wily: Your new master. JAJAJAJAJA !!! Days later It is a Rock, Roll, Eddie, Rush, Beat and Dr. Light relaxing at home while watching TV Roll: That peace is felt in the atmosphere. Not true Rock? Rock: Yes, a time that does not see Wily Dr. Light: Though it worries me a little, that will be planned? Roll: Let Doctor, you could plan that was so bad? From nothing the TV transmission is interrupted with a news flash News announcer: This is an emergency a deranged robot is destroying Mega-City Rock to see the news, quickly he puts his armor and mounted on the Rush-Jet being followed by Beat, heading toward the epicenter of the chaos, to reach note that the new "Robot Master" Wily, looked a lot like he. Megaman: That is another Bass or what? Megaman X: eh, I'm a Megaman in 21XX, and I'm better than you ... Rock and X activate their respective Busters and gives a sign to his companions to are distanced Megaman: ''That we will see, false self'' FIGHT! Rock and X begin firing their Busters, energy bullets being neutralized each other, so X they change their armor to the Falcon Armor, which starts flying at high speed while shooting with X-Buster Rock while Rock aim to protect the Proto-Shield but X drillers attacks, damage to Rock anyway. Rock: AAAAAH! that pain ... Watch where you point that Rock changes its Mega-Buster to Missiles Magnet by randomly shooting without hitting any shot Megaman X: you are seriously?, has not given me any time Rock: You believe that ... look behind you X turns to see that the Magnet Missiles were heading at full speed, so before receiving Missile used his Giga Attack, destroying 2/3 of missiles and wounding Rock, but gave the remaining missiles full shattering of the feet of his armor making it unusable Rock: Time to put things in my favor Rock change weapons to Hard Knuckle, starting to hit hard to X, then use his Thunder Claw to take X and beat against the walls, finally, start throwing Hyper Bombs that explode generated by a smoke screen Rock: Jeje is over? Clearing the smoke shown X with the Gaea Armor barely damaged, making a Dash short distance, taking off guard Rock hurting, then shoot your X-Buster further damaging to Rock, to shoot to end its Giga Attack, Rock to see the size and power of active attack the Leaf Shield, protecting the explosion of the attack. To lighten the atmosphere is a wounded Rock, but can keep fighting through the Leaf Shield I cushioned the impact Rock: ... * Phew * That was close X tries to attack, but Rock jumps back and change your weapon Bubble Lead, to shoot a bubble Megaman X: is serious? a bubble? The bubble touches the arm of X, who did not take importance, but the arm of the Gaea Armor begins to corrode by the sulfuric acid that was made bubble causing the armature stop working Megaman X: But what happened? Rock starts hitting X, to elevate into the air with a kick, to proceed to hit the Mega Upper and as he fell he threw several Clash Bombs, which joined X explontandole when I touch the ground, finally, Rock Jump Up X and uses the Fire Blast on at full power. Rock: I think with that the fight is over ... X leaves the flare with Fire Armor intact, beginning to electrocute Rock with its X- Collider, then go to the Ultimate Armor, starting to attack with his Nova Strike Rock repeatedly, but Beat appears and strikes, stopping Both but more to hurt Beat. Megaman X: Exit bird here Beat X hit his Nova Strike, leaving very weak Rock: NO! BEAT! YOU'RE GOOD!? Cursed it is now staff Rock tries attack to X, but with no flinch at Reploid who strongly hits Rock and shoots a Change Shot, throwing away Rock: I ... I can not ... more, little energy left for me At that moment arrives Eddie, who runs desperate to Rock. Eddie: Rock, I came to help, resist Eddie out of his head a cake of energy and ammunition for weapons of Megaman, but X, leaving it kicks off duty Megaman X: Do not interfere Rock: Eddie, thank you friend ... Rock was more or less ornate, so X that is released with Nova Strike, but Rock jumps dodging the attack and grabbing it of his foot with his Thunder Claw, causing it to return to Rock, for giving a blow with Super Arm shattering the Helmet of the armor Megaman X: Not bad but let's see how you do now X activates the Blade Armor, to start attacking Rock with the X-Sable, causing deep cuts in the body Rock: Arg, well two can play that game. In saying this, Rock activates the Fire Sword, swords clashing with X, sparks flew and X, received several cuts. Megaman X: Enough! time to get serious In a flash of light, X is equipped with the Glide Armor, which quickly begins to float to attack Megaman after his giant ball of energy, damaging Rock, shattering his helmet, but quickly reinstated and uses the Ice Slasher freezing at X, but it uses the Giga Attack of his armor shattering the ice and seriously wounding Rock, in that X is about to Rock, but the Thunder Beam shoots directly, causing a cloud of smoke to clear it sees X, hands and glass helmet shining strongly, so start charging his X-Buster. Megaman X: Last words In saying that, Rock smiles and takes a deep breath to scream ... Rock: ATTACK, RUSH! In saying this, Rush-Jet comes and bites the arm armor Rock then hit him with the super Arm Chest destroying this part. Megaman X: Damn, Damn you will defeat X active last armor, the Supra Ultimate Armor, pointing all their artillery to Rock, who climbs to Rush-Jet and begins to dodge the bullets of his gun with Top Spin, missiles with Black Holes bombs and the cannon with Flash Stopper. Rock: Rush, come closer to him Rock starts attacking the Atomic Fire X and with Metal Blades, but just do not hurt armor Titanium-X Rock: It seems that we will have to take drastic measures, Rush, Super Adaptor After saying this, Jet Rush- Rock bounces, for your dog to become the Super Adaptor, and his armor, it flies at high speed giving a slap in the face, but X, points his gun, Rock receives a cannon in the body, but the Super Adapter protected him, then Rock begins to throw his fists giving whips Beats, so your left hand to grab X, taking it where Rock, who receives him with a kick that sent him to Earth Megaman X: Hahaha, you are very strong ... but try to overcome this The Supra Ultimate Armor releases all their weapons, all aimed at Rock, who being in the Super Adaptor, can not use their special weapons to deflect attacks, receiving all full, causing the fall and very hurt Rush Rock: I will not drop here ... X goes to full speed against Rock, who manages the floor activate your Fire Sword in then at the last moment when X was near Rock destroy this body goes through it with his sword Megaman X: Damn, damn you annihilate The X's brightness intensifies, Rock tries to get on his guard, but looks too low for power to counterattack Rock: No ... it's the end ... is everything here? Then something touches the arm of Rock, who had Rush over the Beat and Eddie, who had recovered thanks to Eddie's energy capsules Rock: I understand ... let's play the All for nothing, ok ... '''HYPER ADAPTER!' Rock and his teammates unite, becoming 'HYPER MEGAMAN, while X activates the Ultimate Armor, preparing his Nova Strike, which collides against the gust of energy of Rock, gradually gaining ground. '''Rock: I will not give ... RUSH, BEAT, EDDIE ... ATTACK! The three robot assistants of Rock, they launch to strike to X, that by its invincibility, is not affected, but in that, Rush manages to take away the Helmet, causing that the armor deactivates, losing the Nova Strike, causing that little Little, X is disintegrating by energy and missiles of Hyper Megaman Megaman X: NOOOO ....! After finishing the attack, Rock loses Hyper Adapter, falling to the ground, exhausted as he supported Rush and Beat, while Eddie gives him an E-Tank to recover. Being with your energy 100%, you see the helmet of X, when it takes, X's data memory, realizing that it was kidnapped by the future Wily, this is infuriated and highlights the X's helmet Rock: Let go, Rush, Wily must be stopped once and for all ...! KO! Results Boomstick: commits the future, nothing like the classics Wiz: Maybe X is more advanced than Rock, but only that you think like a human and free will Boomstick: Which also proves Rock, in Megaman 7 where this broke the 1st Law of Robotics, wanting to kill Wily. Apart Rock has beaten more advanced Robots in the past Robot, for example Ra Moon and Ra Trio. Wiz: In arsenal is obvious who has the most powerful arsenal, despite the fact that X has the armor and weapons system variables weapons, weapons of Rock are more powerful, for example the Atomic Fire or Fire Blast and also some break the laws of physics with the Black Hole Bomb and Flash Stopper and the X's armors they can be overcome by the Super Suit Adapter and other weapons. The best defense of X was undoubtedly the Gaea Armor, which took 75% of the damage, but, it is not known what material is made. So we think it's Titanium-X, but it's not known if it has anything better than the Ceranium. As seen in Megaman Archie Comics, rock armor was seriously damaged by Bubbleman acid. Boomstick: In fact one of the biggest falls of X is the lack of depth in its history. For example, it is not known if its armor is more resistant than the Rock's Armor, only it is lighter. Wiz: Anyway, the Leaf Shield was able to take the Giga attack damage from the Gaea armor, as well as when it was able to block the blast from several Clash Bombs. The blade of the Blade Armor was stopped by the Flame Sword, as both are plasma sword, plus both are capable of causing serious damage to both Megaman. Boomstick: Not to mention that much of the armor of X shares the same problem: If a part is missing, the armor is useless, meaning that if one part is destroyed, it loses the abilities of the other parts. Thing that is not impossible for the heavy weapons of its version of the past. Boomstick: Maybe X is a machine constantly evolving... Wiz: But it is actually in the factor of "being a human", but consider that Rock, was redesigned to directly combat other robot, while X was not designed to directly fight. Not to mention that Rock has fought things like alien robots, while X only fought against Mavericks and Sigma, which are just like him. Boomstick: X must surrender before it was ravaged by past Wiz: The winner is Rock, Original Megaman Next Time Boomstick: Next time for Death Battle ???: ''I am the ultimate life form!'' ???: ''The kingdom of Mewtwo, will soon begin'' Shadow The Hedgehog Vs Mewtwo Category:Sword Duel Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015